


Preggo 'Lena

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Nate/Elena [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: giam888strange:  Nate/Elena, Elena tells Nate that she is pregnant, or Nate finds out about it by himself…, G or T





	Preggo 'Lena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giam888strange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=giam888strange).



Nate had just gotten home from a week-long salvage operation and was more than happy to be home and dry.  And to spend some long overdue time with Elena, too, of course.  He grabbed two beers from the fridge and collapsed onto the opposite end of the couch from his wife, reaching out to hand her one of the cool, amber bottles.

 

Elena thanked him and set the bottle on the coffee table, seemingly much more interested in her current activity.

 

Nate watched her curiosity finally getting the better of him.  "Honey, what are you doing?"

 

Elena raised an eyebrow mid-stitch, knitting needles gingerly held between nimble fingers as she replied with a hum and counted her stitches.

 

"'Lena."

 

"Just a sec," she mumbled.  About a minute went by as Nate continued to watch her before she deemed her work satisfactory enough to pay attention to her long-absent husband.  She looked up at him and smiled, "What’s up?

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Knitting," she said, turning back to her work.

 

Nate shook his head in both confusion and amusement.  "Ok, but _why_ are you knitting?"  He figured it was a good enough question.  They had been together long enough to know each other’s hobbies, and this definitely hadn’t been one of hers.

 

With an absent-minded shrug, she replied with, "Creative hobby.  You know, something to do for fun."

 

"What, you finished with your _Crash Bandicoot_ fan-fiction?" he teased.

 

She threw her head back and snorted, turning her head to face him, barely managing a _fuck you_ in response.  After composing herself she turned her attention back to the soft, yellow yarn.  "No, _asshole_ , I thought it would be fun to make something for someone else."

 

With a hand over his heart and fluttering lashes, "Aw honey, you shouldn't have."

 

She chuckled, "It’s not _for_ you, Nate."

 

"Well who’s it for then?" 

 

"You haven’t met them yet."

 

"What do you mean haven't met them? I thought I knew all of your friends."  He racked his brain, trying to remember all of Elena’s family and friends, everyone she had ever mentioned as being important to her.  Nate looked up at her and she nodded, saying that he did know all of them.

 

"Well, when am I going to meet them?  Anyone I should be worried about?"  He tried to ignore the slowly unfurling envy in his gut and sucked down some more beer to try and drown it.

 

"Jealous?"

 

He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.  "Little bit."

 

With a laugh, Elena said with reassuring warmth, "Well don’t be."  She looked up at him and nodded in affirmation.  "You’ll love them, I promise."

 

Nate sighed, resignedly.  "Well, when do I get to meet this mysterious person?"

 

She looked up and to the side thoughtfully, "Hmm, they should be here in about…six months?  Ish?"

 

_Six months?_   "That’s a ways away.  Where all are they at now?"

 

Elena looked over at him and smiled, putting her knitting down next to her disregarded beer and crawled over to lean in towards Nate, cupping his face with her free hand and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

Nate’s eyes were half-lidded, expression one of affection. "That…doesn’t answer my question," he murmured against her lips.

 

Pulling back, she smiled softly and rolled her eyes, quietly nestling herself back into the comfort of the couch corner and picked up her needles, going back to her work.

 

Nate’s brows furrowed, then relaxed in defeat as he tipped his beer bottle up, intending to polish off the rest of his drink when he stopped.

 

"Wait…"

 

Elena snickered.  "And the last horse crosses the finish line."


End file.
